Over the past 50 years, considerable innovations in paint coatings, lifts, spray machines, power rollers, wands, respirators, masking film, tapes and other painting equipment and accessories have been made in the painting industry. However, the design of the spray shield today is much as it was 40 years ago. The spray shield may bring four different paint application tools together in one integrated hybrid system: the spray shield itself, the airless spray gun, the advanced brush coupler and components. Therefore, innovation in the design of the spray shield is one of the greatest improvements that can be made to the current industry standard of the spray paint application system. The typical hand held shield prohibits the use of pole guns and longer wands. Because pole guns and longer wand require both hands to use.
The typical conventional paint application system suffers from a number of drawbacks. The conventional paint application system may require that a single painter on a ladder manage two pieces of equipment: the spray gun and the hand-held spray shield. Therefore, the painter may be required to climb, position and manage both pieces of equipment with both hands without maintaining a hold or grasp on the ladder. Moreover, an airless paint spray gun is typically positioned at arm's length about three feet away from the face of the user as paint is sprayed on a surface using the sprayer. At this distance, paint overspray and blowback which may be caused by deflection of the paint by the hand-held spray shield or wand is a normal occurrence. These conditions, especially on a ladder, may be difficult to manage and are often dangerous.
In use of the conventional paint spray application system, a painter tends to extend the arms out with both hands simultaneously working both the spray shield and the spray gun. The painter naturally tries to reach out to paint as much as he or she can on the ladder or plank station on which the painter stands before having to move the ladder or plank station for the next application. Therefore, the conventional paint spray application system may render the painter vulnerable in a number of ways. At full extension, if the painter begins to lose his or her balance, the painter's hands are most likely furthest away from the ladder. Moreover, the painter's hands are most likely grasping the spray gun in one hand and the paint shield in the other hand. An experienced painter may reach out and use the hand-held spray shield as both a shield and a balancing support. Just enough weight is placed on the shield to not flex the shield but hold the painter's bearing or balance while he or she focuses on the spraying. This maneuvering may be stressful and dangerous, particularly for the inexperienced painter.
The conventional spray paint application wand or pole gun is typically used with both hands It is impossible to spray with a pole gun and conventional shield. However, the conventional paint application wand may be limited to a very small area that can be sprayed per ladder or station. The typical wands that are used with the hand held shields are approximately 12 inches to 23 inches long. They do not have a rotating spray head and can only spray straight in the direction which the spray gun is pointed. These wands have limited application because they are short and thus have less range. Also only spraying straight, it is difficult for a painter to use these wands to spray around objects or in tight situations.
An option in use of the conventional paint application system is enlisting the assistance of a helper with support of the paint shield. This support may enable the painter to use a pole or longer paint application wand with both hands. However, the added labor for shield support may be expensive. Although the conventional hand-held shield may be fitted with an extension handle, the handle, without a universal joint, may block the shield from awkward spaces. Thus, the painter's helper may use the handled spray shield on another ladder which is positioned beside the ladder on which the painter stands. This is a highly-inefficient use of labor. Therefore, many experienced painters using conventional systems may lean out to the edge of their comfort zone or tipping point and paint in a dangerous position.
The conventional paint application system may require that a painter be positioned on a roof to paint gutters or eaves on a building. Because roof conditions may vary, roof work may be dangerous for painters. Therefore, roof work for painters may require expensive assistance or even repairs.
Accordingly, a painting system and accessories which simplifies, expedites, economizes and enhances safety of residential and commercial large-scale painting projects such as the painting of buildings and other large structures is needed.